Take me to the robot ball game: Fulcrum & Grimlock
by FactionZero
Summary: What happend when Misfire and Krok lost Fulcrum, what happened to Grimlock when he should of been with the team watching the cheerleaders ...kinky stuff happens. NSFW and I don't think you need to read my other stories to understand this just don't be confused that they're wearing clothes.


NSFW VERY NSFW COPIOUS USE OF LIQUIDS this is related to my other works but I thought I'd put it separate because Grimlock and Fulcrum need more love 3 I own nothing and if you have nay questions or reviews I will accept them like a bath full of cute baby sharks (I love sharks)

Party hard or go home.

* * *

><p>'So uh, you live here?' Fulcrum asked nervously. After his friends had disappeared he thought he'd be able to become the resident wall flower and wait this whole party out.<p>

Instead he found himself trapped against the wall of the kitchen trying not to get squished by the rush of mechas heading outside, the large mech moved over and covered the smaller body with his own, creating a living shield. Grimlock was hands down the largest mech he'd ever met in his short life.

The Autobot baseball player was bulky with an entirely black helm, the rest of his colour scheme was a lot more calm with creams and whites, although Fulcrum did notice some red highlights peeking out from under clothing.

He wore what on anyone else he would scoff at for being hipster, but he had to admit it looked kind of good on the large dino-bot. A tight army jacket paired with a too tight black vest top defined his top part and worn blue jeans finished the look. It was intimidating but also in a weird way that made Fulcrum doubt his skills at making good life decisions, was really hot. The vest top clung to Grimlock's torso, making the lines of his plating and vents noticeable and the army jacket had real veteran badges sown on, popping questions into Fulcrum's processor.

'Me Grimlock, live here with friends, Grimlock's foster-sire has deal with blue bots sire.' he explained, Fulcrum took the information in with surprise but tried not too show it lest he insult his knew friend.

'Oh, that's cool a whole house to yourselves that's pretty lucky.' he laughed, he sipped at his energon and glanced around to see the kitchen was almost cleared out, all the party goers had piled outside.

'Fulcrum think house is cool?' Grimlock asked his voice a happy chirp as he leaned even closer to Fulcrum. The arm on the wall bending so it was flat against the wall by Fulcrum's helm.

'Uh yeah, I mean I live in a shared house to with the mechs I came with but it's tiny and really run down compared to this.' he said waving a hand around. The house really was fancy and in one of the best neighborhoods. Either Grimlock was rich or whatever deal his foster-sire had was pretty good.

'Me Grimlock show you Fulcrum upstairs?' he asked the confidant roar changed to a more nervous docile question. Fulcrum swallowed, he caught on that the question wasn't _just_ about looking at the room décor.

'Uh, I..' Fulcrum blushed hotly and thought up a hundred different reasons why he shouldn't do this. But then Grimlock was actually hitting on him and seemed to like him and when was he last time that had happened at a party ever! He decided to tell his rational side to shut it for the night and nodded meekly, Grimlock leaned down and growled lowly as he nuzzled Fulcrum's face, the metal barely touching before he pulled back and took Fulcrum's hand.

As they left the kitchen Fulcrum turned around to see a gorgeous Blue Autobot watch them go, a very happy smile broke on his faceplates and he winked at Fulcrum before returning to the Green mech he had his arm around.

* * *

><p>Grimlock pushed open one of the first bedroom doors and showed the inside off to Fulcrum. 'This Bluestreak and small bot Bumblebee's room, they let Grimlock sleep on floor sometimes.' he said happily. Fulcrum was about to ask why he would need to sleep on their floor when Grimlock pulled the door shut again and moved on.<p>

'This room first wash racks.' he said knocking on the door as the sounds of someone purging made Fulcrum grimace.

'Hang in there mech.' he said to the door, the mech inside groaned louder.

'This room, Mirage and Hound's. They're in love.' he clarified as he opened the door to what Fulcrum could only describe as one side bomb sight and the other a bedroom out of a catalog. On the green side was clothes and spheres upon spheres of organic bio habits, some had small insects crawling around while others were just full off organic green matter.

The other side was all orange shades and white, each item perfectly in place and tidy. 'Woah, impressive.' Fulcrum said. He looked up at Grim who seemed lost in thought 'Uh Grimlock?' he asked, no response. Fulcrum reached up on tip toes and waved a hand in front of his face, still nothing. Fulcrum was beginning to get worried when he thought he'd try something.

He reached up and could only reach Grimlock's neck on tip toes. He started nuzzling the plating of Grimlock's neck leaving little kisses as he went.

'Grimlock, buddy, come on answer me?' he asked softly speaking into the metal, a low purr started and he looked up to see Grimlock lock optics with him, a snick later Grimlock's mouth was revealed a small smile on his face. Fulcrum only managed a small squeak as he was easily lifted by the other, their chest plates touching as Fulcrum for once looked optic contact with the other.

'Me Grimlock..space out?' he asked his voice was laced with static and small tremors wracked his frame. Fulcrum nodded. He wasn't sure what back there had been but it didn't worry him, he was surrounded by mechs with a few screws lose, he was just surprised an Autobot could be like that too.

'Fulcrum wish to leave Grimlock? Go back to party?' he asked his tone was defeated like he was certain the mech was going to say yes, either he was certain or this had happened before and he had gotten his answer, Fulcrum tried not too think on that and shook his head.

'No, I'd rather stay... with you... if that's ok.' he said, his arms wrapping slightly over the shoulders as he was whisked away out of Mirage and Hound's room, Grimlock closed the door behind him carefully and then carried on to the end of the hall. Fulcrum noticed all the many pictures covering the wall, full of the mechas who lived at the house and many with strangers, but all the pictures were happy and full of life.

'You guys sure are close huh?' Fulcrum asked as Grimlock lead him down the hall.

'Kup says, a family is group of mechas you care about, every mech here is Grimlock's family.' he said, without his mask on Fuclrum could see the a huge smile on his face.

'Oh wow that's sweet, is Kup your?' he drew out the last word, leaving the question un-finished but Grimlock didn't seem to hear him as they reached the last door and he placed Fulcrum down on the ground again.

Fulcrum swallowed hard. There were three long gashes on the outside and even on the walls surrounding the door, Broken pieces of the door frame looked un touched from when the damage occurred. Grimlock sensed his companions distress and said simply.

'Me Grimlock not always happy here.' and that seemed to be all the explanation he was getting as he opened the door. Fulcrum looked down the hall one last time before walking in.

Grimlock's room was large, larger than the other two rooms he'd been shown and had a lot less furniture. There was an over sized berth that was covered in large pillows and a blanket was half covering the sheets. In one wall was a walk in wardrobe and by the window was a punching bag secured by ropes to the ceiling.

When Fulcrum looked closer there was a picture of someone's face on the bag but the features had been scribbled out in black marker, the punching bag looked incredibly warned out.

'I like your room, it's big, I like big.' he said casually walking over to the window. 'Oh wow look at those moves, come over here.' he beckoned the dino-bot over to watch some Autobot's try and copy the cheerleaders moves and laughed together as a few failed spectacularly.

'Hey uh Grim? Why me, I mean I heard someone say you're on the baseball team doesn't that make you like? Popular and everyone wants to jump in your berth.' he chuckled there was only a hint of melancholy in his voice that he tried to hide.

'Me Grimlock, liked Fulcrum best, pretty bot, pretty bot who wasn't shouting.' Grimlock explained, he leaned in and nuzzled the side of Fulcrum's face softly. Fulcrum blushed and after a second he lent into the touch. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to just go with this would it? He was attracted to the mech and Autobot seemed to like him.

A soft click and Grimlock's mask moved away leaving him able to start kissing the side of Fulcrums face causing the smaller mech to sigh. Grimlock purred and held Fulcrums wrist as he lead him to the berth.

Fulcrum followed, the high grade was making his body run hot and the mech he was with was making him run hotter still.

'You Fulcrum, want this?' he asked seriously, Fulcrum scoffed as he sat back on the berth, more like a nest and smiled as he un-did the buttons on his shirt.

'Yeah I do, do you?' he asked, shuffling the shirt off, Grimlock growled as a response and started pulling his own clothes off quickly.

soft touching of bared metal had turned into heavy petting and soft kisses was now the two of them locked in a passionate kiss, Fulcrum moaned as Grimlock dominated the lip lock, but with the utmost care, every time Grim would let go and plunder and nip at the soft lip plating beneath his own he'd snap back to himself and lick and peck the area fondly. It made Fulcrum burn and he spread his legs in invitation, Grimlock growled and smashed their hips together, starting to slowly grind against the other mech.

Fulcrum gasped and moved his hips against the larger mech, his arms snaking over broad shoulders to delve into seams and gaps. Grimlock broke the kiss to start a trail of licks and nips down Fulcrum's chassis.

Fulcrum sighed deeply and moaned as Grimlock started playing with the sensitive wires in his thighs. A growl escaped Grimlock and suddenly Fulcrum was being pulled up from the bottom till he was almost horizontal.

He floundered a bit before a long wet lap at his interface panel had him groaning and his legs falling naturally around Grimlock's shoulders. His hands clutched the pillow behind him as Grimlock continued to lap at the covered housing.

'You Fulcrum, make more dirty noises.' Grim asked his voice low and husky as he licked into gaps and felt the smaller bot shudder beneath him, small gasps and whines escaping him. Grimlock growled like an animal and bit down on one of Fulcrum's thighs relishing the way Fulcrum twitched and moaned louder.

A moan mixed with a yelp followed when Fulcrum bit between his leg and his aft.

'You Fulcrum, sound good like this.' he said simply, drinking up the sounds and trying to ignore the aching in his own panel, pushing the requests to open the plating from his HUD.

'Nngh no I-Ah sound embarrassing.' he mewled, bucking his panel into the next long and hard lick. Grimlock chuckled at the cute display, Fulcrum had his servos bunched into the covers and his jaw was a little slack, his optics a hazy yellow.

Grim growled at the sight if him his sharp denta bared and with a delicious whimper Fulcrum's panels clicked open, his spike pressurized quickly to drip pre-fluid back down his belly and he felt his valve twitch when Grimlock panted hot air over it.

'You Fulcrum look tasty.' Grim said, staring at the bared valve, light blue fluorescent lubricant made the lips of his valve look better than any energon candy and Grim was quick to lap a slow line across the outer rim of his valve. Fulcrum cried out at the sudden pleasure, his optics flashing brighter after every lick.

Grimlock moaned as he buried his face into the valve but he didn't extend his glossa deep into the sweet mess, only letting it sweep just inside the smaller mechs body to lap up the tasty lubricant.

Grim used one of his servos on the orange thigh to gently spread Fulcrum's valve, he looked up to the top and saw what he was looking for and swooped in quickly, sucking on the outer node as the other servo dared to push as single digit into Fulcrum, stretching the pliable walls till he was at his knuckle, he didn't pull it out but merely grinded against Fulcrum's walls.

'Aahh yes, yes Grim.' Fulcrum moaned the teasingly shallow licks had left him burning and that one digit was an exquisite stretch. The pleasure mixed with the pain made him moan as he tried to thrust himself deeper on that one digit. The suckling on his anterior node made his thighs tremble and he keened loudly as Grimlock finally started pushing his digit in and out of him burying his finger deep on every thrust.

'You Fulcrum want another?' grim asked taking a break from abusing the outer node to lick at the lubricant leaking out of Fulcrum, said mech keened loudly and nodded.

'Yes, please Grim, please give it to me.' he begged shamelessly, they'd only just started and this was already the best frag of his life and Fulcrum felt like he needed to be riding that spike yesterday.

Grimlock purred lowering Fulcrum's body back down onto the nest. He reached up and thrust his lubricant covered glossa into Fulcrum's mouth, shuddering at the way Fulcrum moaned into him and eagerly kissed back, not caring about the mess Grim made on his faceplates.

Grimlock added another digit and Fulcrum swore he saw stars. He moaned Grimlock's name around his glossa and pumped his hips into every trust. Fulcrum gripped Grimlock's shoulders and hiked his legs a little higher, displaying himself for Grimlock who's moan was like a roar before Fulcrum was jammed with a third finger and harsher thrusts had him screaming in overload. His spike had barely been touched and It splattered Fulcrum in his own transfluid, his valve wasn't much better as one of his more embarrassing habits came to light as lubricant gushed out of him covering Grimlock's servo and squirting onto the nest/berth.

Fulcrum gasped as the last pleasurable tremor left his body. A loud growl made him look down at the mess he made and he blushed. 'Grim, I'm sorry, oh Primus.' he mumbled to himself not bringing himself to look at Grimlock's visor.

'Hot.' the dino-bot said and now Fulcrum did look up to see a very dangerous looking mech stare at the mess like he was a starving mecha-wolf who found a lost lamb. Grimlock's glossa swiped across his bottom lip as he lent back and his panel sprang open. Fulcrum was going to mewl but his engine's hitched in surprise as Grimlock took hold of his _two _spikes and pumped one in each hand before pushing them together to use the one Fulcrum had squirted onto massage them both.

Fulcrum had to reset his vocalisar a few time before he could speak. 'Two..you have two spike, how? What?' he asked Grim who merely shrugged. His two well sized spikes were like bludgeons but Fulcrum could feel hiself start lubricating again at the sight of the mech self pleasuring.

'Wh-why are you doing that?' he asked using his hand to mimic the pumping Grimlock tilted his head.

'You Fulcrum, too hot, Grimlock need to overload, want to over load over pretty bots plating.' he moaned speeding up his harsh pumping. Fulcrum's full body shudder made more lubricant drip out his valve.

'Primus Grim!' Fulcrum said shakily before using a servo to trace his valve. 'That would be so hot but I want you inside me Grim please at least one spike at least.' he cooed fingering his valve provocatively making sure to spread himself open for the other to see.

'Grimlock can't spike pretty bot, could hurt you.' he groaned letting his free servo follow Fulcrums fingers and letting two of his own follow his, the orange bot moaned happily at their return.

'I'm not a mini-bot mind?' he argued 'and I know about stretching we could go slow, build me up to it and then I could take both your spikes at once. Would you like that Grim watching me swallow up your spikes while I bounced o your lap?'

but with an answer Grimlock brought his array flush with the others, showing how large his spikes really were, Grimlock closed Fulcrums legs slightly so when he pressed his spikes down they rubbed against Fulcrum's bare valve sending shock waves through Fulcrum's body as he desperately reached up to wrap his arms around Grimlock's shoulders

'Grimlock wants too. Me Grimlock want to pound little con and cover you with my scent. Me Grimlock want to bend you over and take you like organic beasts do. Me Grimlock want to bite you as Grimlock fills you Fulcrum up with cum.' he growled as he piston his hips against the others soaking valve, Fulcrum wailed as his valve was mercilessly stimulated and he moaned at the thought of the two spike inside of him. Could they fit? If they stretched him like he'd heard stories of they could use both right? He would love to do that, after they had finished he'd just have to convince Grim to keep him around long enough for him to be psychically ready for that.

'Grimlock want to see puny mech filled with Grimlock's transfluid.' he growled lowly into Fulcrum's neck as he bit down on sensitive wires, the tight coil in Fulcrum's abdomen blossomed and his second over load of the night was heralded by him screaming Grimlock's name as he clutched to the larger mech for dear life.

Grimlock roared as his own overload shook his very core. Fulcrum looked down excitedly as the two spikes twitched and covered him in transfluid, Grimlock purred loud enough for the vibrations to shake through Fulcrum who mewled happily at the sight of himself covered.

He looked down to see the two spikes still standing proudly they're owner panting raggedly on his shoulder.

'Mm Grim, you up for one more?' he asked before he could stop himself, he was close to an empty tank and he was a mess of nerves but he couldn't just leave the mech unfulfilled. After all he'd done for Fulcrum that would just be rude of him.

Grim nodded as he left soft kisses along Fulcrum's jaw. Fulcrum sighed happily as he took a spike in each servo and started pumping in time with each other slowly, gripping the bases hard before letting up near the heads.

Grimlock purred, enjoying the first hand job he'd had in vorns when an idea came to the front of his processor. He straightened up and pushed Fulcrum off and onto his aft, his legs bent into a seating position, he looked up confused until Grimlock moved so he was kneeling, at this height Fulcrum could easily..

Fulcrum moaned as he went forward to start licking at the offered spikes heads, using his two servos to keep them in the same place. He lathered them in kisses and licks, cleaning up the left over transfluid only then did he start pumping the spikes as he suckled the rights head. Grimlock moaned loudly and couldn't help the thrust he gave into Fulcrum's mouth, the spike was shoved almost halfway into fulcrum's intake and Grim was about to pull back until he heard Fulcrum moan. Pumping his other member faster as he encouraged Grim to do it again.

Grimlock smiled broadly and spread his knees a little. One servo behind Fulcrum's head and the other over the hand on his left spike.

He started thrusting shallowly at first but Fulcrum's teasing licks to the underside of his spike made him growl and shove himself past his intake in the second snap of his hips, Grim set a rough pace and helped the moaning mess below him stroke his spike in time with the thrusts.

'Me Grimlock keeping you Fulcrum, Other mechs not touching you. You are Grimlock's now' he vowed, he had never met someone so ready for what he had. It had been difficult enough just to lose his virginity to some trusted friends and now here was Fulcrum all but dripping for him and ready to take the time to be able to take both his spikes. like the pit he would lose him.

Grimlock groaned loudly at the thought of that. Both his spikes hidden inside Fulcrum, his belly extended because of the sheer amount of transfluid in his valve..and that gorgeous valve gushing his pleasure all over his hips and thighs as he overloaded.

Grimlock roared as he emptied his second overload into Fulcrum's throat. He managed to pull back enough not to choke the mech and point his free spike at his face, thoroughly covering the mechas face in silver transfluid.

Fulcrum showed Grimlock his throat to show off the motion of him swallowing before he collapsed backwards onto the nest.

'Holy frag.' he said breathlessly, he barely had time to move over before an equally satisfied Grimlock collapsed next to him. Panting deeply the two mechs just stared at each other soft smiles on their worn (and messy) faceplates. After a few minutes Grimlock groggily got up, Fulcrum went to follow but Grimlock pushed him back down quickly nuzzling his face and neck.

'You Fulcrum stay, Me Grimlock be right back.' he said his voice happy and slightly sleepy. Fulcrum could hardly stay awake and tried to focus on Grimlock's moving figure across the dark room instead of the now uncomfortable stickiness of his frame. He was going to need a shower and soon!

Grimlock came back with a rag and a large cube of energon and Fulcrum blushed as Grimlock started cleaning his frame gently, making sure to get into seams and took extra care with Fulcrum's sensitive valve and now flaccid spike. When Grimlock cleaned his face he peppered kissers between strokes and Fulcrum giggled as he tried to kiss the fleeting lips back.

When he was done he handed the energon to Fulcrum and started cleaning his own body. Fulcrum swallowed his mouthful quickly, 'wait!' he said holding the large hand still, Grimlock tilted his head and Fulcrum nervously propped the cube on the nest before taking the rag.

He bent down and took just as much care cleaning Grimlock's spikes as he had his own and bent down and peppered kisses to the housing and sensitive heads when he was done. Grimlock groaned loudly, he was about to warn Fulcrum off teasing anymore when sirens made them both look up, the red and blue lights shone through the bedroom. 'Uh oh, I really hope that wasnt one of us.' Fulcrum said Grimlock huffed.

'Police mean Prowl. Fulcrum should stay here. Grimlock will be right back.' he promised nuzzling the helm of his lover before jumping off the bed and throwing his clothes back on, not bothering to close his panels.

Fulcrum smiled sleepily as he crashed into the nest, it was ridiculously comfortable and he was ridiculously over due some recharge. 'If you're sure Grim, when you come back can we cuddle?' he asked as he burrowed himself under the cleaner part of the blanket. Grimlock let his purring be the answer as he left to help his friends.

Fulcrum had fallen into recharge but was woken up slightly when a much larger mech than himself tried to sneak into the berth, he mewled happily at him and backed into the naked larger frame behind him, the nuzzling returned on his neck and Fulcrum sighed happily.

'Fulcrum meant what he said?' Grimlock asked quietly. Fulcrum hmmed his question as he opened a bleary optic.

'About me wanting to ride your spikes yeah, I mean it would take a while to stretch me if you don't want to hurt me though?' he said phrasing it as much a question as Grimlock had asked him. Grimlock hugged him tighter.

'Me Grimlock no hurt bomb.' he said softly, Fulcrum squinted at the dark.

'Bomb?' he asked, not remembering how he could of gotten that nickname. Grimlock yawned.

'You Fulcrum show up, then boom, feelings explode like bomb. Me Grimlock will keep bomb by my side, keep bomb safe.' he trilled, it felt right saying these things and finally that part of his spark that hurt wasn't hurting anymore, even thinking of Mirage and Hound couldn't make his spark ache anymore.

'Hu Bomb.' fulcrum repeated, glad that the dark could hide his blush, he didn't know what he'd fallen into but he was gonna have to thank Krok and Misfire for ditching him after all.


End file.
